1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-ulcer drugs, and particularly to anti-ulcerogenic and anti-ulcerative colitis (UC) amino substituted acetamide derivative.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ulcers in the gastrointestinal tract can be categorized as one of two common types according to location; ulcerative colitis (lower) and peptic ulcer (upper). Ulcerative colitis (UC) is an inflammatory bowel disease that primarily affects the colonic mucosa. In its most limited form, it may be restricted to the distal rectum, while in its most extended form, the entire colon is involved (Awaad et al, 2012). UC can occur in both sexes and in any age group but most often begins in people between 15 and 30 years of age. The exact causes of UC are still not clear but different factors have been postulated as possible etiologic agents, e.g., genetic factors, infective agents, immunological basis, smoking, medications and pathological factors.
Different heterocyclic compounds have been synthesized by a large number of research efforts and some derivatives have been found to possess antitumor, anti-diabetic, antimicrobial, anticonvulsant, anti-ulcer and anthelmintic activities. For example, the small and simple benzothiazole nucleus and its derivatives possess various diverse biological properties. Substituted fluorenyl derivatives such as the 9-fluorenyl amine derivatives has moderate biological activity on cancer. Many of these compounds, however, are associated with harmful side effects. Anti-ulcer compounds that are effective against ulcerative colits (UC) as well as peptic ulcers, with little or no side effects, are desirable.
Thus, amine substituted acetamide derivatives possessing antiulcerogenic and anti-ulcerative colitis activities solving the aforementioned problems is desired.